gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Prince of Winterfell
To do We have lots to do as a new episode airs. Below is a list of aims to get us up to date with this episode. Please strike through any completed tasks. The aims for the moment are: #Update the lead to change the tense of the premiere date #Ensure the writer and director are listed #Ensure that the relevant writer and director articles have been updated #Check that the synopsis is correct #Update Template:Episodes to reflect the correct episodes #Write a summary #Write a recap #Check that the notes section is in place and includes an explanation of the title reference where possible #Compare the episode to the source material and note the relevant chapters in the notes section #Ensure the characters section is in place and note first appearances and deaths #Ensure all new characters have an article #Consider adding new characters to relevant family tree and navbox templates #Ensure all deceased characters articles are updated to reflect this #Ensure the cast section is in place and matches the credits of the episode #Ensure all new cast members have an article. #Ensure all relevant cast articles are updated to reflect the cast members work in the current season and credit in this episode #Update Season 2 Cast with information from the episode. #Complete the cast notes section noting changes to the starring cast, credits order and significant uncredited appearances #Consider updating Season 2 or Starring cast where cast notes reflect major changes. #Ensure all relevant character articles are update to reflect the character's appearance in this episode #Ensure all relevant character articles are updated with a summary of their role in this episode and a reference citing this episode as the source of the information #Work through the recap creating articles for Red Links #Ensure the appearances section is in place and notes the houses, creatures, items and locations that appear in the episode #Ensure the relevant house articles are update with a summary of their role in this episode and a reference citing this episode as the source of the information #Ensure all relevant location articles are updated with a summary of their appearance in the episode and a reference citing this episode as the source of the information #Add Memorable Quotes from the episode #Add screenshots of new characters to the image gallery #Add screenshots to illustrate the summary and recap #Consider whether plot developments warrant changing any of our navboxes (see Category:Template (Navigation)) #Add screenshots of key moments to illustrate the recap and ensure they are also present on the relevant related articles--Opark 77 08:05, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Bad image Ch'Vyalthan you monster.... http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/The_Prince_of_Winterfell?diff=59257&oldid=59256 Dear God, this image has been in here since NOVEMBER: Ch'Vyalthan's whole ploy that "I can't load images from my iPad...so I'll just add inappropriate images that are already on the wiki!" -- This image is from EPISODE TEN, it even says so in its very name. Yet he shoved it into the episode eight article because he couldn't be bothered? Why even waste time loading a bad image? It only creates more work for needing to remove it. Why not spend that time on all the other crap work he promised but never delivered on? My only regret is that we could only ban him once.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:13, February 27, 2013 (UTC)